


Memoir of a Queen

by IsobelTheroux



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: Does Queen Myrrah regret her actions? 
A sort-of reflective ficlet delving a bit deeper in the Queen's mind. Set during/after Gears 2.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the complete the story prompt "I’m not making excuses. But I have my reasons, and there’s a difference. What else was I supposed to do when..."
> 
> Also I'm pretty obsessed with Queenie so I kinda had to do this. Sorry not sorry.

I’m not making excuses. But I have my reasons, and there’s a difference. What else was I supposed to do when the Lambent became a real threat? There was only one solution, one avenue that would allow my children their freedom--no, more than just that. It was the only one that would allow them their very lives.

And after all, who deserves to live--to rule--on the surface more than my beloved Locust? Certainly not those humans, destructive and selfish as they are. When I first glanced the Locust, the power they held I knew it, the one irrevocable truth. They, and they alone should be the most feared, the most powerful species. 

Before me--before their beloved Queen I should say--they were…disorganized. That’s not to say stupid, because they certainly aren’t. General Raam alone has come up with more brilliant, ruthless ways to destroy the Seran armies than any human could. But their brute strength alone wouldn’t get them far. No. They needed a leader, someone who knew the humans, who knew their mindset. Naturally I was more then happy to fill that role, to do my part to aid in the Locust’s ascension to their rightful place.

Back when I first became Queen I had the foolish, naive idea that the humans would serve as the Locust’s slaves. But I quickly discarded that I knew that they would never allow my Locust to live, not as equals and certainly not as their obvious superiors. Humans are simply too proud, too _stupid_ to ever accept their rightful rulers. History has shown time and again how that course of action would go. 

No, extermination of all of their entire disgusting race was the only way. Monstrous, destructive things that they are, they made the decision to wipe them out all the easier. Of course I realized the irony there, that I would be using a so very _human_ method, the destruction of a species. But that is a burden I was willing to bear for my Locust.

Going to the surface was…difficult, to say the least. Many Locust had never seen a human, let alone so many at once. Well….I suppose that’s not true. They had seen me, of course, but it wasn’t long before they had accepted me as one of their own, and after that my humanity was by far the least prominent thing about me. It’s hard to remember that I am in fact one of the very things that I hate. But I digress. I think what you’re really wondering is do I regret it. Any of it.

No.

The answer is simple, and one I would never dare deny. In the past years I’ve felt very little, if any sympathy for these humans. It was dwindling by the time I was searching for the Locust, and once I had found them I knew I could never go back. The fact that those surface-dwelling _things_ have never held any sympathy for the Locust, for my children cemented what I already knew. And any shred of what once made me like them, what made me so very weak and so very human, I’ve long since thrown away. 

So no, regret is not something that I feel, at least not in that regard. If there is one thing I am certain of, it is this: 

I will do anything for my horde. I will do anything for these creatures I’ve come to know as my children.


End file.
